Cold Hands, Warm Heart
by HolliePop
Summary: Gene and Alex investigate a drug smuggling case with twists, turns, lies and tragedies which ultimately brings them closer together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Ashes to Ashes story! I hope you like it… Please read and review… It would help to know what I could do to improve, or if it's so bad stop writing it all together! Loves to you all. Hollie xxx**

Ashes to Ashes – Cold Hands, Warm Heart

Prologue

**His eyes followed her as she climbed the stairs to her flat, wishing that he was behind her, following her to his destiny.**

"Shit!"

"Gdje svi Pakao am Ja? Where the Hell am I?"

"It's alright love."

"Just stay calm darlin'"

"Gaz, what the Hell happened?"

"Shut it! This isn't down to me!"

"Get Dope on the phone! Now!"

**The walk to her flat felt long and lonely, if only she wasn't going alone.**

"He's not picking up!"

"I am not having a stiff on my slate. Sort this out Gaz!"

"No fucker's gon' die!"

"We can't take her anywhere! We'll get nicked!"

"Just shut up, I can sort this out!"

"You'd better do! I am not going down for this!"

"Shut up, Bitch. You know nothing! You are nothing!"

"Leave it out! We need to get this shit out now!"

"STOP!"

**As he looked at the world through the bottom of the glass, he saw something was missing, but it was there. He just needed to grab it while it was there, because he didn't know how much longer he would have. Neither did he know how to grab hold of it.**

"What the fuck, Bitch!"

"Do we even know who this one is?"

"We never fucking know! It's easier that way."

"I recognise her though?"

"You don't recognise your own fucking face, Bitch."

"He's right, I recognise her too."

"She's in a picture somewhere."

"Right now she's fucking unconscious on the floor! With seventy five grand's worth of Heroin in her tits! Now we need to get it out of her!"

"Oh shit!"

"What now!"

**As she opened the door to her flat, she looked around her, one mug in the sink, one cushion flattened on the sofa, one toothbrush in the bathroom… one side of the bed slept in. Her heart sank, praying that he would fill the gaps in her life.**

"It's Caela!"

"Fuck it!"

"Quick! Gary, do whatever, just get the Heroin and make her live!"

"Oh for the love of God, we can't operate here! She'd get an infection and even more fucked."

"Do it, Gary!"

"I don't need this, I'm off. This isn't worth my time anymore!"

"So you want me to tell Dope that _you_ murdered his girlfriend."

"Just get me the fucking knives."

**He looked down at the empty seat beside him, praying that it wasn't, hoping that he could have left two empty seats, in lieu of a warm flat, comfy sofa, a bed full of love and compassion.**

"There you are my beauties!"

"One's broken, that's why she's fucked up."

"Bitch, come get these out."

"Right, yeah."

"The only pair of tits he's ever seen!"

"Oh shut it and leave the kid alone."

"And what makes you think you can do this now? 'Eh? You ain't even a real doctor."

"Don't even go there, Wretch."

**As she lay down on her bed, she rolled over to face the empty side, the pillows that have never been slept on, hoping that one day, they would hold the man she dreamt of.**

"You stupid bastards! Not now, we need to save her!"

"Well as soon as Bitch stops staring and hurries the Hell up getting our Heroin, we'll get out of here."

"What, and leave Caela?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck that! We need to save her! For Dope."

"Then hurry the Hell up before the cops find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! Makes me really enjoy writing (:**

**Hollie xxx**

Chapter 2 – Loneliness, Hope, Aggression.

"Luigi! A bottle of your finest plonk for me and the lady." Gene Hunt hollered over the crowd in the busy restaurant.

"Of'a course, Mr Hunt." Luigi spoke with a false air of exuberance.

The atmosphere in Luigi's that night was tense, almost viscous, although there was one small section of the bar where Gene Hunt and his DI, Alex Drake were sitting, which was light and almost calm. Alex was sat on a stool, one leg crossed over the other and a perfect set of nails rhythmically tapping on her exposed thigh, unhidden under the short skirt she decided to wear that day. Her hair, tightly curled and framing her face delicately, a few curls caressing her neck, leading down to her asymmetrical fuchsia blouse, showing off just enough cleavage to keep the boys interested. Gene was interested, but of course, he would not make it known, or at least be serious about his feelings. Gene sat tapping his crocodile boots on her bar stool, subtly staring intently at her gentle but perfect features. She really was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even if she was a 'bossy tart'. The way she laughed, the way she smiled, everything about her made him quiver.

Gene's gaze was interrupted by the arrival of his 'plonk' and two glasses. "Here you go, two glasses and a bottle of 'plonk' as you so put it." Luigi's voice resonated with an air of annoyance, laced with respect and gratitude.

"Ahh, about time." Gene coughed, hoping that Alex didn't notice the fact that his gaze had lowered.

"Thanks Luigi" Alex smiled. "So, Gene. Another quiet day, there becoming more and more common"

"Tell me about it, if I don't get any action soon, I'll dry up and become redundant."

Alex's eyebrows rose in acknowledgement, understanding entirely what he meant but being the 'demure' and 'innocent' woman she was, she decided to keep him hanging. "I know what you mean, no murders, not a single rape or trafficking case. Manchester must really be afraid of you, the Gene Genie." She ended with a wink, allowing the corners of her lips to curl and entice Gene even further.

"Want some more?" Gene asked.

Alex's cheeks turned a very bright red, until she saw that Gene was gesturing to the empty glass she was twiddling between her thumb and forefinger. "Oh, um. Yeah, please."

Gene smiled, he wanted her more than anything, but he just didn't know how to tell her. As he poured the last of the wine into Alex's glass, he realised just how much they had had, the two empty bottles pushed to the back of the table were now joined by a third, and Gene though that now would be as good a time as any to call it a night. "Come on, Bolly, you need to get to bed."

Alex's tipsy lips muttered something which sounded like a protest, but Gene insisted and eventually she relented. Getting off of her stool she stumbled, triggering Gene's reactions to instinctively jump up and hold her steady. "Woah, Bolly. I know I make women go weak the knees, but don't take it too far and pass out on me."

Once Alex had regained her balance, her face was merely centimetres from Gene's, it would have been so easy, so easy for her to have kissed him and let him know exactly how she felt, but she didn't'. She was drunk, and so was he. It wouldn't have been right; they'd wake up in the morning and regret everything. Her mind wavered to a more negative outlook, what if Gene didn't feel the same way, and she had thrown herself on him. She's look, as he put it, a 'right tart.' She left with a simple, "Night Gene" and left the bar for her flat. As Alex walked up the stairs, she felt alone, the warm tingle of Gene's hand was still present on her back, she hoped that he was right behind her, following her to her flat, her flat which felt so empty and so very lonely.

Gene stared after her, why the hell didn't he kiss her? Gene looked at the bar through the bottom of his practically empty glass. "Because she's not interested" he muttered to the dregs of whiskey. "Jesus Christ." Gene said rather too loudly.

"What is the matter, Mr Hunt? You usually drink the last of a drink, not talk to it!" Luigi mocked.

"Nothing is the matter, Luigi!" Gene stood up quick enough to send his barstool flying. "Now you listen to me. You are going to get me another Scotch, double and I am going to neck it. Then I am going to go to my lonely, godforsaken office. You hear me!"

Luigi was so stunned by this outburst that he got the drink, no questions asked. He watched as Gene Hunt swallowed the liquor in one gulp, gritted his teeth and stormed out of the bar.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! (:**


End file.
